


Miraculous Shorts

by 0Miraculous_Kitty1212



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Miraculous_Kitty1212/pseuds/0Miraculous_Kitty1212
Summary: Miraculous Drabbles and One shots.





	1. Antibug Returns?

**Author's Note:**

> Just bored, Chloe is about to get akumatized, but Hawkmoth can't find the right power.

**Antibug Returns?**

 

It was a horrible day for Chloe. Adrien had not noticed her new Jacket, Marinette had gotten complimented for her new hairstyle (It was disgusting! Chloe  thought), and Sabrina was out sick. Things weren't going so well. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, it started to rain. Chloe had already been home, fuming about her problems, then she heard a voice.

"Hello, I'm Hawkmoth, you will help me bring down Ladybug and Chat Noir." He said.

"Like, Ladybug is my number one idol, beside Adrien Agreste, I can't destroy Ladybug, she's life!"

"Then, uh, make other people days worse... no, already does that, uhh, make people miserable... no, she does that everyday..." Hawkmoth's voice said.

Chloe growled. Like  _hell_ she was gonna be treated like this.

"Listen, voice, just give me a power already! Or my daddy will hear about this!" She growled. 

"Okay, child, you got problems, I don't need to waste this akuma on you." Hawkmoth said.

Chloe was about to burn. Literally, she was so mad, smoke was practically coming out of her ears!

Chloe screamed.


	2. Akumatized Marinette (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is akumatized! DX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is akumatized because of you know who.

Marinette and Chat were talking. Adrien had realized that he and Marinette were the only students who weren't akumatized, and so had Marinette.

"Hey, Mari?" He asked.

"Yes, Chat?" Marinette replied.

"Please say and promise you won't get akumatized, it will be hard to fight against you..." Chat said, trailing off.

"How, kitty?" The bluenette said.

"You're my best friend, and I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Chat," Marinette said. "I will never get akumatized.

But how wrong she was.

The next day, Mari showed up in a beautiful dress that looked as if it were from a designer clothing store. It was a light pink with dashes of white in it and a silver belt. She also chose to wear brown boots. Chloe was astonished.

"Marinette, how did you afford a dress like that?" Chloe snarled.

"I made it myself, you bitch." Marinette said.

"You better watch your mouth Marinette, or bad things are gonna happen." Chloe said, eyeing Kim's water bottle and Alix's soda. 

"Like hell if she cares about those bitchy words you're saying, Big Mouth." Alya said.

Chloe couldn't take it the minute Adrien walked in.

"Nice dress, Mari." He said.

Steam came out of Chloe's ears. She grabbed both Kim's water bottle and Alix's soda and spilled it on Marinette's dress. 

"What the fuck, Chloe?"

"She worked really hard on it!"

"You  _bitch_ Chloe!"

"My soda!"

"My water!"

Marinette was already in tears. It was true that she worked hard on her dress, but now it was ruined. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Alya continued shouting at Chloe. 

"You asshole! You made her cry  _and_ run!"

"Hello Miss Fortune." A voice said inside Marinette's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL CONTINUE


	3. Akumatized Marinette (part 2)

Adrien glared at Chloe.

"Chloe-" he started firmly.

"Adrikins, you won't let them say that, will you?" Chloe said pouting and throwing her arms around him.

"Chloe, that wasn't nice, you know she worked really hard. I can't be friends with someone who's mean." Adrien stated.

"It was an accident! Give me another chance!" Chloe whined.

Soon, there was a crash heard outside. It sounded loud and nearby.

"I SHALL TAKE ALL LUCK AND MAKE OTHERS MISERABLE AND UNLUCKY!" A voice yelled.

The class went crazy, they knew what was happening. Adrien was worried, on the other hand. He wondered if Marinette was akumatized. If so, he was disappointed, sad, and worried to fight her. He quickly went to the restroom to transform. Meanwhile, Alya was going home to prepare to film everything for her blog. The minute she was prepared, she found a box on her desk. Master Fu and Wayzz had decided that Ladybug and Chat Noir would need help later on. Alya opened the box and there was a bright flash of bright orange light. She stared at a little fox curled over a beautiful foxtail necklace.

"Woah." Alya said, astounded.

She couldn't believe it. Was she thinking what it was thinking?

"Hi, I'm Trixx!" It said. "And I'm the fox kwami, you are going to be a superhero!"

"You have got to be kidding, tell me this is a fucking joke." Alya said.

"Nope!" Trixx said, popping the p in Nope.

Alya was so shocked. She was going to be fighting alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir!

"Ladybug has been akumatized, you must stop her!" Trixx said.

"What?!? I thought Miraculous users are immune to them!" Alya exclaimed.

Trixx started to explain every little detail about everything she needed to know about her miraculous and what she could do.

"Ok, let's do this!" Alya said.

"Trixx, transform me!" Alya said, feeling lucky she was home alone.

Soon, she was feeling more free than before. She soon saw a dark version of Ladybug fighting Chat Noir. When Chat saw her, he hesitated, but continued to fight, ignoring the new superhero.

In Marinette's mind, she was fighting her dark side. So far, Marinette was losing. She started screaming. Screaming for her friends, for Chat, for anyone to save her. Miss Fortune was screaming at Chat to give up his miraculous. Chat refused and kept fighting, when Alya in her hero form threw her flute at Miss Fortune just as Chat started to recover.

"Well, well, well, and just who the fuck is this?" Miss Fortune purred, she looked very evil and shit, but Alya just noticed that Marinette was really upset, and now Ladybug was.

Were they the same person? Adrien wondered the exact same thing, but in a few different versions. 1- They were the same person, and Marinette is Ladybug. 2- Marinette and Ladybug are best friends. And 3- Ladybug had a family emergency and Marinette was just akumatized then. But how was he supposed to defeat her? 

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I could help you. I'm not the bad guy! I actually own a miraculous and have a kwami!" Alya decided to call herself Renard Rouge. 

Chat hesitated, but then trusted her. He didn't want to believe that to masked girls are fighting him. He hated it. 

When Marinette was able to get control of herself, her eyes shone blue.

"Chat! Help me! The object is my earrings!" She was able to get through to him, but was retaken over. 

Marinette crumpled to the floor inside her mind.

"Its over, nothing can save you."


	4. Akumatized Marinette (Part 3)

On the inside, Marinette was crying. She couldn't control her outer self. No matter how hard she tried.

"Mari, I know you're in there!" Chat yelled at Ms. Fortune. 

"Do these eyes look like she's in there? Forget it, Cat boy, she's gone!" She yelled.

Soon, Chat had used Cataclysm 5 times, Renard Rouge used Fox's Trick 3 times, and they couldn't defeat her. Then, Chat grabbed Ms. Fortune, and kissed her. It was long, deep, and said things words couldn't express.

Marinette could feel her dark side crumbling, crippling, and shrinking. 

"It's over..?" She said. 

But soon, she could feel Chat's soft lips against hers.  _She's in control._ Chat also grabbed her earrings and stomped on them. Marinette looked up. She hugged Chat.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid, so dumb for falling for the fucking trap!" Marinette said, crying.

Chat hugged her back.

"Wait, Marinette's  _Ladybug?"_ Renard said.

Marinette was still sobbing, but something miraculous happened. Magic came out of the earrings and repaired everything. It even rerepaired the broken earrings. Chat stood there, amazed. Along with Renard Rouge and Marinette.

"H-how?" Marinette said in awe.

"I don't know.." Chat replied, just as he detransformed.

"HOLY FUCK!" A voice said. It was Alya, detransforming.

"MY BEST FRIEND WAS FUCKING LADYBUG AND HER CRUSH WAS FUCKING CHAT NOIR!" Alya said, loud enough only for Mari and Adrien to hear.

Marinette was soon in tears of joy. 

"My favorite people are my close superhero friends!" Marinette said. 

All was good. Or so they thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon!


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Special

**__Author's note: Thanks for your support! Without further ado, here's the Halloween Special!**

* * *

Halloween night! What could  _possibly_ go wrong? That's what Marinette thought. She obviously couldn't go as Ladybug, people would think that she actually was Ladybug. So she decided to go to Alya's Halloween Party as Chat Noir.  _What could go wrong?_ Everything and anything. Marinette soon started making the ears and mask. It didn't take her long, and she finished easily. Then, she started on the costume. She didn't forget to add the tail and decided to make a fake baton. She kept making sure Chat wouldn't visit, so he wouldn't make fun of her.

Meanwhile, Adrien was still freaking out. He really wanted to go to Alya's Halloween Costume Party, but he hadn't told his father. He soon calmed down, and decided if he was able to go, he'd wear a Ladybug costume. Designer made, obviously. Finally, he decided to ask his father if he could go.

"Father?" He asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Came the reply.

Adrien opened the door and walked inside. His father was clearly a little stressed and working on a new design. 

"Yes, Adrien?" He said.

"Im just wondering... if... I could go to my friend's costume party?" Adrien asked reluctantly, scared of what his father's answer would be. 

After a moment of silence, Gabriel Agreste opened his mouth, breaking that silence.

"Fine, you are old enough and you have to be back by midnight." He said, but as Adrien made movement as to exit the room, he spoke again. "You must also wear a costume that doesn't hopefully not give anyone the idea that the Adrien Agreste is at a Costume Party."

"Yes, Father." Adrien replied, feeling lucky and happy.

 Soon, he was dressed in a Ladybug outfit and ready to go. After a short drive, Adrien arrived at Alya's house for the party.

"Hey, Agreste, a pic for the Ladyblog?" The reporter, Alya, asked.

"Sure, Alya." He replied, posing.

Alya took a few pictures and gasped when someone entered the room.

"Mari!!!" She squealed. "You and Adrien need to take a picture together!!! You guys match!!!"

I stared as Marinette strode over in a full on Chat Noir costume.

"Custom made!" Alya exclaimed, and started snapping pictures. 

"Stay in character!" Nino exclaimed admiring the duo's costumes as he came over.

"Don't be so  _pawsitive_ about that, Nino." Marinette said, winking.

Adrien stared at her. Then, Chloe came over dressed as Ladybug.

"Adrikins, why aren't you wearing a Chat Noir costume? We could have been a pair!" She exclaimed.

"You've  _cat_ to be  _kitten_ me right  _meow_." Marinette said.

Alya and Nino laughed. 

"Mari, I swear, your puns are as bad as his!" She giggled.

Adrien glared, and Marinette laughed.

"Don't talk like that Alya, I've learned them from a pun master!" She exclaimed.

Adrien blushed.  _Him? A pun master?_


	6. Can I Have a Kitten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks his father for a kitten

**Can I Have a Kitten?**

Adrien paced. He didn't know what he wanted. His father was being really hard. 

"Ok, I need a plan to outsmart him or prank him, and then he'll reward me with a thing of choice!" Adrien exclaimed, quite not thinking properly.

"Are you sure about this?" Nino asked over the phone.

"Obviously, Nino, why wouldn't hav I called you if I wasn't sure?" He asked.

"Dunno, don't care." Nino said, shrugging.

"Traitor."

Adrien soon thought about what he was gonna say. 

"Hey, Father, wanna know what joke I saw today? You" Adrien said to the phone.

"Wow, that's really bad, you savage, Adrien" Nino said.

"Yeah, going." Adrien said, going to his father's office.

"Hey father?" He said.

"Yes, Adrien," Mr. Agreste said.

"Wanna know what joke I had my entire life?" Adrien asked.

"Make it quick, Adrien, I'm busy." Gabriel said. 

"The joke is you." Adrien said.

Gabriel looked at him. And started to tear up. Adrien was confused.

"Where did you learn this smartass pun? I'm so proud, what do you want for your birthday?" Gabriel asked, wiping tears.

"Can I Have a Kitten?" 


	7. Marinette's Mishaps

**Author's note: I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while, hope you enjoy! Kinda... dunno....**

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

   I felt like the embodiment of bad luck. Really bad luck. I was always late for class, I'm always clumsy, and I stutter around my crush. Chat Noir has always been there for me. But ever since I found out he was Adrien, I kinda avoided him for a while. In class, I couldn't even look at him in those emerald eyes. I didn't talk about or talk with him for a few weeks.

"Mari, you've been quiet today..." Alya said, noticing I was just staring at the blank paper in front of me.

"It's nothing, Alya..." I replied, tapping the paper with my pencil.

"Marinette, you've been awfully quiet, is it because you found out Adrien will never fall for a girl like you?" someone snarled.

Chloe.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to ignore you." I said, temper starting to rise.

Alya stared. I haven't had a temper in a while. It wasn't really a good sign... The last temper I even had was with Alya. It was so bad, I didn't even want to talk about it.

"Chloe, what do you mean?" Adrien said, sliding into his seat.

I stared in shock. I couldn't do this. Only one solution: I ran outside. I bolted out the door as Chloe started to explain, and Alya trying to shut her up. It was only a thing me and Alya talked about.

" _Well,_ Marinette had a crush on you, you didn't  _know?_ " Chloe said loudly.

"Shut up, Chloe!" Alya yelled, just as I reared the corner. 

I sprinted to the bathroom, and locked a stall. Chloe always gets on my nerves. And just like that, I start crying. I couldn't take this drama. First, I figure out Adrien is Chat. Then, Alya is worried about me, but angry at Chloe. And Chloe is about to ruin my life!

I opened the stall door and headed outside and ran to the park. After I reached the traffic lights, I started to walk, but I wasn't paying attention, distracted by my thoughts, and a car quickly approached. Too quick. And then, my conscious was lost.

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

I was really confused. Did Marinette like me? And I heard screams. Actually, everyone did. Everyone ran outside, and a man was yelling for someone to call an ambulance. I stared. Who's body was that? Then I saw the pigtails. 

_Marinette?_

I ran up to her and checked her pulse. It was slow, but started to fade. Then it stopped.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, tears in her eyes. "MARINETTE!"

The ambulance arrived and people rushed out. Alya rushed by Marinette's side, still sobbing. A lady started to take Marinette's pulse.

"I-I'm so sorry..." the lady said. "She's gone..."

 


	8. If Adrien Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if..... ADRIEN KNEW SHE WAS LB?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO SORRY FPR THE LAST CHAPTER, I WAS VERY.... I have no idea. It’s been a while. But legit, what if Adrien knew?

**_(2:13 pm, Courtyard)_ **

It was a normal day at Francois Dupont’s School. Marinette and Alya were talking, laughing, and finishing up lunch. Little do they know, that Adrien was staring at Marinette from across the courtyard. Alya nudged Marinette. 

“Hey, Mari, you-know-who is looking...” she whispered. 

“Wha...?” Marinette said. 

She noticed Adrien, but he quickly looked away. 

“What’s up with him?” Alya asked. 

“Dunno...” Marinette replies. 

**_(3:55 pm, near Marinette’s house at the Park)_ **

Marinette and Alya calmly walked to Marinette’s house. Alya kept looking around. 

“What’re you looking for? Or  _who?_ Ladybug?” Marinette said, slightly laughing. 

Alya shushed her. 

“No, shhhhhhhhh!” 

Adrien was so sure that they wouldn’t notice he was there. But Alya, he wasn’t even sure she was human now! 

Alya pointed at the bush. 

“There!” She whisper-shouted. 

“Hey! Why have you been following us?” 

Adrien stumbled out of the bushes.  _Shit_.


	9. Jaded-Fox Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is clueless

Jade Turtle and Volpina (the real one/Alya) we’re out on patrol with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Apparently, they were paired together for their half of Paris to patrol. 

“10 euroes if I can jump over the Lourve in a single leap!” She said as they neared the famous art museum. 

“20 says that you can’t,” was his reply. 

A jump later, she failed. 

“Real smooth, foxy,” Jade said. 

“Shut up, Shell” came her reply. 

Jade glared at her. 

Volpina rounded on him. 

“Whassthe matter? Don’t like the name Shelly?” She asked. 

Then, Jade pushed her by the face and made his way around her. 

Soon, Jade was curious about Volpina’s extendible fox ears. 

“How do these things even work?” He asked. 

Volpina flinched as soon as Jade started playing with her fox ears. 

“What the fuck, Shelly, you can’t just _touch_ __someone’s extendible ears!” She exclaimed, swatting his hand really hard.

“Um,  _ow_!” 


	10. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from: Snow+Leopard , thanks for the idea! Very appreciated! 
> 
> Alya and Nino gang up on Adrien during a truth or dare game.

**Author’s Note: So basically, this was requested by Snow+Leopard, many thanks. Here’s Chapter Ten! My goal is 100 chapters, so if you have ideas or requests, feel welcome to comment!**

* * *

 

  Yeah, Truth or Dare... Not really Adrien’s cup of tea. It was a normal afternoon until Alya and Nino decided to hang up on Adrien during a game. Sadly, it was his first time. 

“You poor, small, _innocent,_ precious cinnamon roll,” Alya said, wiping an imaginary tear from her face. 

“You definitely need to get out more, Dude,” Nino said. 

“Leave him alone, we should teach him to play,” Marinette said, avoiding looking at Adrien, face red. 

Alya explained the rules and Marinette kept sneaking glances over to Adrien. Adrien looked in horror when Alya explained the Dare part. 

“So, basically, both are equally horrible. Truth or Dare?” Alya said, Phone secretly recording. 

“Um, Truth,” Adrien replied. 

“What do you think about Marinette? Do you think she’s... cute?” Nino said, smirking. 

“W-Well, Uh, y-yeah, But, It’s like... uh, well...” Adrien stuttered, face turning as red as Marinette’s. 

Alya and Nino kept looking at Adrien, and Marinette buried her face in her hands. 

“Y-yeah, she’s pretty cute...” Adrien mumbled. 

“What was that, Adrien, we couldn’t quite hear you,” Alya said. 

“Y-Yeah, she’s cute,” Adrien said. 

Marinette perked up. Did she hear  him correctly? 

“Perfect answer,” Alya said. 

“Truth or Dare, Adrien?” Nino asked. 

“I... is this really how the game works? I-I mean, don’t we have to draw straws to who goes next?” Adrien asked. 

Nino hit Adrien. 

“Pick, or else we’ll make your life a living hell,” Alya said. 

“Truth! Geez, you guys are pushy!” 

“The other day, when Marinette let her hair down, were you really giving her those lovesick puppy eyes?” Nino asked. 

Marinette blushed. It was true she let her hair down, but she didn’t think he’d notice. 

Adrien stammered. 

Five minutes later of pure torture, Alya and Nino high fived. Victory claimed. Adrien was rolling on the floor, face buried in his arms. 

“I didn’t realize I had a crush on her until now! Why was this game even made? What is the meaning of friendship? Why have I been insanely tortured by you cruel people!” Adrien whined. 

“Looks like he likes you, Mari!” Alya said, putting an arm on her friend’s shoulder. 

“He... me... l-likes?” She stuttered. 

Nino laughed. 

“The funny part is that she can’t even process what happened!” He said, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. 


	11. Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAH! Marinette accidentally texts Adrien about liking him!

**Wrong Number**

* * *

 

Marinette was in full panic mode. She meant to send a picture of Tikki to Alya since she found out her identity, but sent it to Adrien instead. 

**M: IM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY! That was meant for Alya!**

**A: Uh, ok, what is it?**

**M: a...**

**M: BUG! Yeah, this weird bug I found outside my window!**

Adrien just came home from fencing practice. 

“Why does it look like a kwami?” He wondered aloud. 

“It is,” Plagg replied, shoving pieces of Camembert into his mouth. 

“What? No way, then Marinette would be Ladybug, but that’s crazy!” Adrien laughed nervously. 

His phone rang. Marinette was calling. Wonder why. 

*picks up* 

**M: ALYA! Help! I accidentally sent a picture of Tikki to Adrien! What if he thinks I’m Ladybug? I CANT HAVE ADRIEN, THE BIGGEST CRUSH IN MY LIFE, KNOW THIS SECRET!!! HELP ME ALYA!!!!!**

**A: um... it’s Adrien....**

**M: SHIT! I DIDNT MEAN ALL THAT STUFF UHHHHHH BYE**

***hung up***

DA FUQ DID SHE SAY???? SHE’s LADYBUG SKFBDLSOFBFJF


	12. Reverse Gender! One-Shot: The Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha

**Reverse Gender!AU One-shot: The Prank**

* * *

 

 

    Nina and Adrienne were talking on the phone. 

“Dudette, how about you prank your mom? She’s so strict! She needs to learn to laugh!” She exclaimed. 

“Nina! Do you know how much trouble I’ll Get into?” Adrienne shrieked. 

“Yeah, but she deserves it, not letting you have fun,” Nina says, rolling her eyes. 

“But, even if I did, what would I do?” Adrienne asked. 

“Hmmm, hold that thought,” Nina said, and started typing on the group chat. 

**N=Nina, Al= Allen, M=Marin, A=Adrienne**

**N: dudes and dudettes, Adrienne is gonna prank her mom and she doesn’t know how!**

**Al: OOOH! I HAVE A GREAT ONE!**

**M: jeez, no Al, you already torcher us enough at school**

**Al: but it’s a good one!**

**N: GUYS**

**A: I never really agreed to the prank, but I guess...**

**N: Al, babe, share**

**Al: hell yea! Ok, stuff a... you have a basketball, right? Put that in front of your stomach and cover it with your shirt,  spill water on your pants and go to your mom and say: uh, I think my water broke...**

**M: WHAT THE HELL MAN**

**N: OMG, WHAT THE HECK! THAT IS SO FUNNY**

**A: ITS NOT FUNNY**

**M: ITS NOT FUNNY**

**N: ur right...**

**Al: ITS HILARIOUS!!!**

**M: -_-**

**A: -_-**

**N: that’s all we got, so?**

**A: ...**

**A: fine**

**M: DONT TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY WILL DO IT**

**A: I’ll secretly record it, no biggie... kinda**

**N: DO IT**

**Al: DO IT**

**A: brb**

* * *

 

Adrienne poured some water onto her pants and it felt cold. She’s never doing that again. 

“Hey, mom?” She asked, stepping into her mom’s office. 

“What is it, I’m kind of busy right now,” she replied. 

Adrienne set her phone near the desk carefully so her mom wouldn’t notice. 

“Well, I think my, uh, water broke...” Adrienne said slowly. 

Gabrielle froze and looked at her daughter. 

“ _What?_ You kept this secret from your mom— OH MY GOODNESS,” she shrieked. 

“I... uh—“ she started. 

“WHO DID THIS?!? THAT SON OF A BITCH??? AN HEIR FOR THE AGRESTES? SHIT! WHY AND WHEN DID YOU DO THIS? THIS I SWHY I LET YOU STAY HOME! IM ALWAYS AFRAID SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU! WE’RE GOING TO THE DOCTOR! NATHAN, CALL THE DOCTOR!” Gabrielle screamed. 

“MOTHER!” Adrienne exclaimed. 

“WHAT?!? YOU ARE GROUNDED BY THE TIME YOU COME BACK INTO THIS HOUSE!” She shrieked. 

“ITS A PRANK! I’m... sorry...” Adrienne mumbled. 

“...what?” Her mother said, softly. 

“I... I should go...” Adrienne said, grabbing her phone, and cut out the part with her saying she should go and sent it to the chat. 

**Chat**

**N: WTF, I DIDNT THINK UD ACTUALLY DO IT!**

**M: WHAT?!?! MY IDOL CUSSES???**

**Al: OH MY GOOOOOOSH**

**A: I’m gonna go to bed, photo shoot tomorrow, night! :D**

* * *

 

Adrienne’s POV 

“Adrienne?” Mother said, coming in. 

“Hello, mother, I’m sorry about earlier, and...” Adriennefaded off. 

“No, it’s fine darling, your father was funny too... mind... showing me the video? I’m not stupid, I saw you grab you phone, you know,” Morher said. 

I showed her the video.

“You’ll be ok if you don’t post it on. The internet , ok?” 


	13. Inspired (not what u think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by this comic, so effing hilarious

“Hey Alya!” 

“Hey Mari!” 

“Yo Dudes!” 

“Hey Guys!” 

The squad was walking home, because finally Adrien’s father decided Adrien could walk home. Just with a disguise. 

“Mmmmmmmm” Adrien hummed, clearly hiding something. 

“Spit it out dude,” Nino said. 

“Fuck!” Adrien said. 

Marinette gasped. Adrien has never cussed before. 

“Fuck this,” Adrien said, making a boi hand movement. “Fuck that,” he made another movement. 

“FUCK MY LIFE” he said. 

“ADRIEN AGRESTE, GET IN THIS CAR, YIU ARE GROUNDED” his father screamed from the house. 

That was weird.


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy group confesses

**Confessions**

Nathanael, Nino, and Luka were hanging out. They were waiting for Adrien. 

“Hey... I’ve known you guys for a while now so I think it’s safe to tell you...” Luka said. 

“Hey Guys!” Adrien said. 

“I like Marinette!” Luka exclaimed. 

“What are we doing? Confession circle?” Adrien thought. “Why do I feel so weird?” 

“Well this is awkward... I kinda like Marinette, too...” Nath said. 

“What’s going on?” Adrien thought. 

“Well, since we’re all confessing... I kinda still like Marinette too...” Nino said. 

“Wait, doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Luka thought. 

“Nino! No!” Adrien thought. 

“UNFAITHFUL BOY!” Nath thought. 

Then, Nino started snickering. Finally, he burst out laughing. 

“I’m kidding! Y’all know I got Alya!” Nino laughed. 

“This is the only time I had the urge to hit him...” Adrien thought.


	15. LE GASP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a vine, though it died two years ago...

**NINO!!!**

Adrien kept bothering Nino. 

“Just shut up and stop acting like a little bitch.” Nino said. 

“I’m telling Alya!” 

Marinette and Alya we’re talking. 

“Alya, what does Bitch mean?” Adrien asked the blogger. 

“Who taught you that word?” Alya asked as Nino arrived. 

Adrien pointed at Nino. 

Alya advanced toward Nino and walloped him over the head. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I will continue. If you have ideas, please share.


End file.
